


The Glory of Shipping

by through_shadows_falling



Series: Supernatural Ficlets [52]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Maeve's POV, Shipping, Teacher Castiel, Teacher Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/through_shadows_falling/pseuds/through_shadows_falling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But wouldn’t it be super adorbs if they were together?”</p><p>Maeve rolled her eyes. She loved Marie’s enthusiasm, but these were high school teachers she was talking about. They were real, living human beings, and here her friend was, shipping them as if they were fictional characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glory of Shipping

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon who requested: "Can you please write something about teacher!destiel where everyone wants them to be together and are betting on it but they don't know that they are actually married and like have a kid and one day one of their classes find out in a funny way."

“But wouldn’t it be super adorbs if they were together?”

Maeve rolled her eyes. She loved Marie’s enthusiasm, but these were _high school_   _teachers_  she was talking about. They were real, living human beings, and here her friend was, shipping them as if they were fictional characters. 

Though…it would be cute. She could picture it now: Mr. Winchester, their history teacher, in his fancy shirts and suspenders, going out with Mr. Novak, their English teacher, who wore a tie every day - even casual Friday. 

“They’re already so dreamy by themselves,” Marie continued. “Can you imagine if they were dating or something?” She stopped next to her locker and removed her beret, which she used to dramatically fan herself. “I think my ovaries would explode.”

“Good thing they’re already married, then.”

Maeve had just started to spin her own locker’s combination when a hand clamped on her shoulder.

“ _WHAT?_ ” 

Maeve cringed out of Marie’s grasp. “What? Also, ow.”

Marie jammed her hat back on her head so she could gesture wildly. “They’re _married?_  Since when?”

“Since, a while? I don’t know. Kristen stayed after school with Mr. Novak once and she saw him take a ring out of his pocket and put it on before he left. And Siobhan just asked Mr. Winchester and he told her.”

“But he wasn’t wearing his ring?”

“It’s probably school policy that they don’t wear their rings while working. It doesn’t mean anything.”

Marie’s eyes gleamed.

Maeve sighed as she opened her locker and reached for her next class’s textbook. “Please don’t turn into a stalker.”

“But now I _have_  to know who they’re married to. I bet their wives are gorgeous!”

“Or husbands.”

Marie practically swooned against the lockers. “Don’t fill my mind with those images!”

“You’re doing this to yourself.”

“Um, excuse me?”

Both Maeve and Marie turned to face a girl with blond hair and freckles. She brushed a strand behind her ear and clutched her books more tightly. 

“I’m looking for Marie?” she asked.

“Oh, that’s me,” Marie said.

“Cool. Hi. I’m Emma. I’m a freshman. I heard you’re running the student theater group this year?”

“Yeah! Totally.” Marie extended a hand and they shook. “Nice to meet you. So, tryouts are next Wednesday at 3 in the auditorium. Prepare something good, not more than 4 minutes long. I like me some drama with a flair of _razzle-dazzle_. Sparkles, pizzazz, you know.”

Emma grinned. “Okay. I think I can do that.” Her grin widened at something over Maeve’s shoulder.

Maeve shifted to greet none other than Mr. Winchester and Mr. Novak, who did, admittedly, look great walking together down the hall.

“Hey, dads,” Emma said, and Maeve felt Marie tense up beside her. “I found Marie. Tryouts are next Wednesday at 3.”

“Nice,” Mr. Winchester said. 

“Wednesday, okay,” Mr. Novak said, nodding. “I can stay after to bring you home.”

Mr. Winchester made a face. “Uh, Marie, you okay there?”

Maeve glanced over to see that Marie’s jaw had dropped open and she was staring with wide eyes. 

“She’s fine,” Maeve said quickly. “I guess she’s just surprised. We didn’t know you two were…together.”

Mr. Winchester and Mr. Novak eyed one another. 

“Oh.” Mr. Winchester shrugged. “I guess it’s kind of on the down-low? But Em’s up at the high school now, so that’s fun.” He winked at Emma, who Maeve realized did bear a passing resemblance to him. Maybe they hadn’t adopted, and were able to get a surrogate.

That’s when it really hit her. Not only were Mr. Winchester and Mr. Novak  _married_ , but they also had a daughter. They were _dads_. 

Maeve’s ovaries exploded. Figuratively, of course, but all she managed to do was nod and smile as Emma left with her dads, chatting normally, since they were normal human beings. 

Unlike Maeve and Marie, who were frozen against their lockers. 

“Oh my god,” Marie managed at last. 

“Yeah,” Maeve breathed. “And you were right. They _are_  super adorbs together.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always open to fic requests! Feel free to shoot me an ask at my tumblr [through-shadows-falling](http://through-shadows-falling.tumblr.com/).


End file.
